Hail Mary Jane
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: "I wouldn't recommend sex, drugs or insanity for everyone, but they've always worked for me." MJ grinned widely when she read that quote. It worked for her , and it worked for the people closest to her. This story leads you trough the lives of a bunch of teenage misfits. Read about all the ups and downs of our favorite Akatsuki and MJ who enrolls into Leaf high school.


**Hello lovely readers! So here I am.. Again! Starting a new story.**

**So This story isn't going to be your typical overdone High school fanfic. It's going to be a lot different… My OC isn't going to be some kind of Mary-sue , not all akatsuki love her from the start. Hell it might take them a while to even befriend her in the slightest. But I'm not telling what's going to happen. You should just read it ! So here is a little prologue of my new story !**

**I know the title of my story might be a little strange , but It's not what you might think. No I didn't name my story after my OC, Mary Jane is a different name for marijuana. That's where the name comes from. I think the title is fitting. The story isn't all about weed and stuff but it plays a role in it.**

* * *

**The Prologue**

"Oy Kakuzu, when is that moron coming?" Hidan impatiently questioned his friend and roommate. Kakuzu shrugged and took a hit from his blunt.

"Soon." He replied vaguely. Kakuzu didn't feel like talking to the moron next to him. He exhaled the smoke slowly and inhaled again before passing it to Hidan.

Weed was like a medicine for Kakuzu, he was an impatient man with a bad temper. He often felt like killing every single person around him. Everybody in high school just seems to be so goddamn annoying. There wasn't a single person that didn't annoy the living shit out of him. A couple years back, after he beat the shit out of some guy that bumped into him a friend advised him to relax and take a hit of the blunt he was smoking. Kakuzu tried it and it helped him relax. It was the first time he smoked, and ever since then he smoked weed daily. He also found out that there was a good business in dealing drugs. Ever since that day things only went uphill. He never got into fights anymore, and suddenly he had a lot more money than he ever had. Kakuzu wasn't happy or anything, but he was pleased with life as it was now.

"Fuck man, this blunt is strong." Hidan complained again. Kakuzu shot the silver haired Jashinist a death glare. Hidan always insist that Kakuzu shares his blunts but Hidan can't take shit. After two or three hits he's stoned as fuck. That is one of the thousand things about Hidan that annoy Kakuzu.

"Then stop smoking it and pass it back. If you smoke any more you'll kill the few brain cells you have left." Kakuzu muttered, agitated. Hidan swiftly took one last hit and gave it back to Kakuzu. Kakuzu took the last hit and killed it. He had to admit, he did roll a strong blunt.

It was about time his client came. Kakuzu was starting to get pissed off. If the guy made him wait any longer he was just going to charge him even more. And just before Kakuzu even had time to complaint the guy showed up. The guy was a stereotypical smoker, with long unwashed brown hair and a stupid hippie look.

"I see someone decided to show up. You're late Smokey!" Kakuzu hissed.

"I'm sorry man. You have the stuff?" The guy known as 'Smokey' asked flustered. Kakuzu was a scary man, especially when angry, and he had quite the reputation. Even this no-life hippie knew about it. If Kakuzu wanted he would kick the living shit out of you.

Kakuzu growled, was this guy really this stupid? Of course Kakuzu had the stash with him, why the fuck would he be here otherwise? He took the bag of weed out of his pocket and handed it over to Smokey. Smokey handed Kakuzu the money and got out of there as fast as he could. Hidan had been silently enjoying the situation from the sideline, something he hardly ever did.

"You totally ripped him off didn't you?" Hidan mumbled, dazed. Even though Hidan was stoned as fuck right now, he still could remember that Kakuzu always ripped off his buyers. Kakuzu nodded his head and Hidan just knew he was grinning behind that mask of his.

"Let's go, class starts in 10 minutes." Kakuzu said while starting to walk back towards the school building.

"Fuck Kakuzu, I can't go to class. I can't fucking function man." Kakuzu shook his head and abruptly stopped walking. He looked Hidan in his eyes and out of nowhere he started walking again.

"Go home then." Kakuzu replied casually.

"I can't, dipshit. If I miss another class I'll get fucking suspended."

"Not my problem Hidan. I told you not to smoke." Hidan growled. Kakuzu always pissed him off. The weed had an opposite effect on Hidan, it made him even more aggressive and he cussed even more than usual, while it had a relaxing effect on Kakuzu.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, infuriated. Just looking at Kakuzu's face pissed him off right now. That stupid dipshit always acted fucking superior. While he was just a fucked up person like Hidan himself.

"Calm down idiot. We have Jiraiya, he won't notice. He'll be too busy staring at some chicks jugs." Kakuzu had a point. Hidan had been stoned in Jiraiya's class before and he never noticed. Jiraiya was always too busy talking to that girl with the huge hooters in front of class.

* * *

**Mary Jane Rivera**

"I'm going to miss you MJ" Lexi muttered while hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around the long blonde girl and hugged her back. Lexi, Chloé and Riley were my closest friends. If you saw the four of us you wouldn't say it, we're total opposites. I think the only reason why we even talked to each other was because we kept seeing each other in detention. I already knew Riley; all the smokers in our school know each other. But I didn't know Chloé and Lexi. Chloé is an arrogant snobby rich girl who takes no interest in anybody but herself. She can be a total bitch and she always seems like she's emotionless. And she loves to act superior and make sarcastic and rude comments. But if you get to know her she's quite all right. Then you have Lexi, I sometimes wonder if she has any brain cells in that head of hers. She's the dumbest person in school. People often think she's one of those stereotypical popular girls you always see in the movies. She's pretty, she attracts a lot of guys and she's just plain stupid. But Lexi isn't like those movie bitches; she's actually a nice person. Too naïve and maybe even too nice, but I like her that way. And then there is Riley, she is the most untrustworthy person I've ever met. She's a sociopathic person with no morals that rarely shows any empathy towards people. She constantly steals things and I swear to god that she's close to being a pathological liar. But I like that about her, you never ever get bored when you're around her. She has a nose for trouble. I'm sure she'll make a good criminal later on.

And then there is me.

If I had to describe myself in one word it would be 'Rebel'. I smoke pot and marijuana, but not too much of course, I smoke a healthy dose. I practically live on the beach. I love surfing; I have devoted my life to it. I'm just a relaxed person, I like having friends. But I don't have to be popular or anything. Just give me one or two friends that I can be comfortable around. But I have to admit I kind of have a problem with authority, and laws. I happen to get into trouble a lot, but it's actually mostly Riley's fault! But I mean, why do you think people made laws? To be broken of course! I'm just living the highlife. But that's what you get with a mother that's sort of a hippie. Or that _was_ a hippie; she suddenly realized that you actually need money to live and out of nowhere she was engaged to some stuck up, rich business guy. I've never met the dude but my mother, my little brother and I are moving in with him.

That is the main reason why I'm saying goodbye to my friends. At this moment the movers are loading my stuff in the moving truck. And when they're done, I'm officially moving to some boring rich neighborhood that isn't even close to a beach and I'll be going to some kind of private school.

"I'll miss you idiots too." I replied, getting a little emotional. I let go of Lexi and hugged Chloé and Riley too. Both of them weren't really used to any kind of intimacy but they awkwardly hugged me back.

"Make sure you don't get arrested all the time, I don't want to have to visit two people in jail within a couple years." Chloé said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked, awed. Chloé sighed and rolled her eyes in the typical way she always does. "What do you think idiot?"

Lexi just kept staring dumbfounded at her friend, she had no idea what Chloé meant. "God, the smartest thing ever to come out of your mouth was a penis!" And that cruel remark caused Chloé to get slapped on her head by Riley.

"Chloé just bite my fucking boney ass! You shouldn't be such a bitch towards people who won't get it anyways. Give the girl a rest." Riley laughed. Chloe raised an eyebrow and went with her hand towards her ear to check if she still had her diamond earring in.

"Riley! Give me back my earring!" Chloé raged. "Jesus Christ, how the hell are you able to steal things so easily?" I sighed and shook my head. I'm afraid those three will never change.

"Guys, stop fighting! I know you'll probably be depressed for months because I'm gone but promise me to stick together. Could you do at least that for me?" I asked them with the biggest grin ever on my face.

"Your ego grows every day, doesn't it MJ?" Chloé replied shaking her head. I chuckled and held my hand open.

"Riley . . ."

"Fine… here's your wallet." Riley said in a defeated tone while handing me back my wallet. I raised my eyebrow and stared her in the eyes.

"And the 50 dollar that was inside the wallet please!" Riley took the 50 dollar out of her bra and handed those over too. "Fine," she muttered, defeated. Like a little girl that wasn't allowed to eat candy.

"And yes you can keep the little bag of weed. It contains about 5 gram?" Riley smiled and her eyes immediately started shining. She loved my little gift. But unfortunately that didn't last long.

"Lexi, I'm going to miss you!' My little brother screamed, fake crying while he threw himself at her. He was at the perfect height, so when he hugged her his face was perfectly planted in-between her big bouncy breast. And he loved it! I grabbed the little brat by his collar, leaving a silly looking Lexi behind.

"Slash! Get off my friend and get in the car. The movers are done and we have to go!" I sneered while dragging the little 14 year old pervert along with me. His name wasn't really slash, it was Kurt. My mom named him after Kurt Cobain. As me and my little brother stepped into the car I waved to that pack of idiots one last goodbye and closed the car door. The car took off and this was the beginning of a whole new adventure.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this little prologue of mine! Stay tuned for more fun and I always appreciate good feedback! Let me know what you liked or disliked , I eagerly want to approve my writing!**


End file.
